


as far as i’m concerned this is a good decision

by summerdayghost



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Post-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Addy wants and Ashton is unsure.





	as far as i’m concerned this is a good decision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sibling relationships. This is more than 100 words.

Ashton was taller than Addy. That’s the way it always had been because Ashton was older. Addy used to think that maybe one day she would surpass Ashton but seemed more and more unlikely as the years went on. It could still technically happen. Addy might still have some growing left to do yet.

They had just gotten home, it felt all sorts of wonderful to call Ashton’s apartment home, and Addy was intensely happy for no particular reason. This random joy was a lot like her short hair and her bicycle— unimaginable in her past life but ordinary in her new one.

Addy had to get on her tiptoes to kiss her sister. She kissed Ashton the way she used to kiss Jake. If she knew any other way to kiss she would have done it.

Ashton dropped her purse on impact. For some reason the sound made Addy think of their mother. The thought was almost enough to ruin the moment for her which she was sure she would have wanted. She hadn’t spoken to their mom in a while. It was for the best.

She moved her arms as if she were going to shove Addy away but thought better of it last second.

Ashton leaned out of Addy’s kiss instead, “What are you doing?”

That was a good question. Addy internally kicked herself for not realizing this was a bad idea ahead of time. She might have just ruined everything. It wasn’t like she had somewhere else to go.

Addy squared her shoulders, “You’re someone I can trust.”

This world was still so strange and exciting and wonderful and scary. It was the world she had always lived it, yes, but not too long ago she had been a high school princess. It was Ashton that kept her on track.

Ashton looked her over. Addy could tell by her eyes she was thinking about Jake and everything he had done. She wished she wasn’t.

She was still for a very long time and it starting to make Addy nervous when she finally said, “C’mere.”

Addy tried to go for another kiss but Ashton wrapped her arms around her instead.

Later that night Addy laid awake weighing the pros and cons of having her own room. While it was nice to have an independent space, Ashton’s bed was much softer. Time and whatever routine they happened to fall in would probably decide for them.

It was unclear if Ashton next to her had actually fallen asleep or was just pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
